


Pipes

by waitingforwonhui



Category: Produce X 101 - Fandom, UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag This, It's supposed to be funny, M/M, basically the start of every bad porn film, bear with me, but it's still mature, jinhyuk is a plumber, no sexy time happens, this is just weird, wooseok is horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforwonhui/pseuds/waitingforwonhui
Summary: "Mr. Kim?" The tall male asks with a wide but polite smile. "You ordered a plumber?" He looks down on the small tablet he brought with him. "A bathroom sink problem?"Wooseok did call for a plumber but this guy looks more like one of those plumbers you book for a bachelorette party. The kind that would suddenly pull out an iPod and speakers from his toolbox, rip off his pants and start to swing his hips in unthinkable ways. At least, Wooseok wishes that he would do that because damn.





	Pipes

**Author's Note:**

> listen, I don't even know... I wasn't gonna publish this but I shared a snippet on twt and people wanted it.
> 
> I'm just serving.

When he hears the doorbell ring, Wooseok thinks it better be a plumber standing at his doorstep this time. His bathroom sinks has been broken for almost two weeks now - two weeks! After one or two poor attempts at fixing it himself, he had called three different plumbing companies to send someone and the same thing happened each time. He'd arrange a date, take a day off, wait for the plumber to arrive and nothing. They never showed up. Not even one of them.

Wooseok is a busy man. He's a model for fuck's sake and he has places to be, shoots to do and fashion shows to attend. It's not like he has the time to wait around for a freaking plumber all couple of days. Even if he had all the time in the world, just not showing up is completely unacceptable and highly unprofessional too. Wooseook made sure to leave bad Google reviews for all three of the companies he tried so far. 

This is the fourth time he had ordered a plumber to his home and it's the first time that there's actually someone at his door at the arranged time and date. 

_Well, fuck_, he thinks when he opens the door. If it wasn't for the toolbox that the man in front of him is holding in his right hand, Wooseok would think that this plumbing company screwed him over as well because, surely, this can't be the man they sent him to fix his sink, right? _Right??_

This man is a _god!_ He's tall, much taller than Wooseok himself. Dark hair, fringe parted at the side. There is a harshness to his face that the model instantly finds attractive but at the same time, he looks kind, warm and soft. Wooseok can tell that he's been staring for much longer than appropriate after just opening the door. "Uh, hi?"

"Mr. Kim?" The tall male asks with a wide but polite smile. "You ordered a plumber?" He looks down on the small tablet he brought with him. "A bathroom sink problem?"

Wooseok did call for a plumber but this guy looks more like one of those plumbers you book for a bachelorette party. The kind that would suddenly pull out an iPod and speakers from his toolbox, rip off his pants and start to swing his hips in unthinkable ways. At least, Wooseok wishes that he would do that because _damn_.

Unintentionally - or not so much - he puts on his seductive voice. "Yes, yes, I did," he says looking up at the taller male with a smirk. "Please, come in... uh?" He widens his eyes a little as a gesture for the other to introduce himself. 

"Oh, I'm Lee Jinhyuk but just call me Jinhyuk, I don't really like the formalities," the plumber says as he steps in and takes off his shoes. Jinhyuk, Wooseok thinks, what a good name to scream out loud in pleasure.

It's honestly unfair of him to be this tall, this handsome, this sexy but have that sweet, innocent smile plastered across his face. Cute but sexy, Wooseok's biggest weakness. 

He becomes painfully aware of the fact that he himself is wearing sweatpants and a simple white shirt. His hair is undone and he has his big-ass glasses on as well. Wooseok couldn't be sporting a less appealing look if he tried and he curses himself for it. He out of all people should know that you must always be prepared to have a sexy half-god ring your doorbell and invite himself in. He's dreamed of it happening often enough anyway. 

"Alright," Jinhyuk says after placing his shoes neatly in the corner by the entrance. "Where is the problem?"

Wooseok thinks that the problem might as well be in his pants but, nevertheless, he guides the plumber to his bathroom and points at the area underneath the sink where the water just started gushing out the other night. "I was washing my face and suddenly my feet were standing in a puddle of water. I tried to fix it myself but it kept happening, so I really don't know..."

Jinhyuk leans down to take a look at the area under the sink and Wooseok can't help but tilt his head to check out the area that is the other's ass. Admittedly, there's not much of an ass to behold but he can, nevertheless, feel a new ambition growing inside of him of sinking his teeth into whatever plumpness there is. 

"Oh, well, your pipes are completely clogged," Jinhyuk explains and for a minute there Wooseok thinks he's talking about something else, so he asks.

"How do you know?"

The plumber looks at him somewhat confused. "Ummm, I can see it right away..."

Wooseok has to shake his head to make himself snap out of it before he embarrassingly answers. "Oh, haha, well, you're a professional, huh?"

Way to go, Wooseok, _way to go._

Jinhyuk gives him a questioning look probably wondering whether the other is mentally stable but his countenance quickly changes into a smile, crescent eyes and all. Wooseok is so screwed, or he wishes to get screwed - either way would really apply to him right now. 

"It's not a problem at all, it happens all the time but I might take half an hour or so to properly clean it and reattach the pipes," Jinhyuk says. "Does that work for you right now or should we make a new appointment?"

"Oh no, it works. Please, if you can do it right away, I'd be thrilled," the smaller says with more excitement in his voice than necessary. The prospect of keeping this specimen of a human being in his apartment for longer making his blood rush to all the wrong places.

"Alright," Jinhyuk smiles again (and _what for?_ Wooseok thinks.) "I gotta get a couple of things from the car and I can start right away."

"Awesome," Wooseok answers making sure he flashes one of his own smiles, the kind he reserves for special occasions and events. Occasions, such as an underwear photoshoot. 

He thinks he can see the other male blush and he's only slightly embarrassed that he feels a sense of accomplishment in that.

When Jinhyuk quickly leaves to get whatever it is he needs from his car, Wooseok sees it as his chance to change into less comfortable and more seductive clothes. He doesn't have time to think for too long so he grabs a plain white but much more fitted shirt and a pair of skinny, black, ripped jeans that he knows make his ass pop just the right amount.

He feels a sense of pride when the plumber comes back and the first thing he does is look Wooseok up and down. Much to his dismay, Jinhyuk looks rather confused than turned on as he awkwardly shifts where he is standing clearly too polite to ask why the model had changed his outfit.

"Uh, I gotta be somewhere later," Wooseok lies. "Thought I'd get ready in case this takes longer..."

"Oh," the plumber lets out cutely. "I'll make sure to hurry up."

"Don't," the smaller exclaims before he can stop himself. "I mean, don't worry about it... just take your time heh he he-"

What the hell is it about this man that makes him so weird and embarrassing, Wooseok wonders to himself. He never loses his cool. Never. Why now? Why in front of a freaking plumber who's just here to fix his sink. He's got to keep it together - _and in his pants_ \- for fuck's sake.

"You know," he tries again. "We don't want to rush things. Let's make sure the problem is sufficiently taken care of."

Jinhyuk smiles widely once again. "Don't worry, Mr. Kim-"

"Please, Mr. Kim is my father," he can't believe he's saying this out loud. "Call me Wooseok."

The plumber presses his lips together and eyes him but then quickly smiles again. "Okay, Wooseok! Don't worry, I'll make sure to take good care of your pipes."

_Oh god._

"Thanks," the model can't help but have his voice come out raspy and slightly broken.

Before he allows his face to heat up and embarrass him even more he asks. "Do you want anything to drink? Coffee? A cold beverage perhaps?"

"Oh, that's very kind of you," Jinhyuk says with a small bow. "Actually, some water would be nice, thank you."

"Water, coming right away," Wooseok says before he makes his way to the kitchen while the other goes to the bathroom to do what he's been called there for in the first place.

He returns with a big glass of water and just when he wants hand it over to Jinhyuk, his horny self decides that it's just the right time to pretend to stumble and accidentally pour the water all over his white shirt right where his chest and abs are to make sure the now see-through material reveals his most enticing body parts to the unsuspecting plumber. 

He only slightly regrets that it was refrigerated water making him shriek loudly but also making sure that his nipples are protruding and attracting Jinhyuk's attention. 

"Are you okay?" The plumber asks genuinely shocked and concerned and Wooseok feels almost a little bad. Only almost, though, because he does see the other's eyes slide over his wet upper body right where he wanted them.

"I'm fine," the model answers putting on his best portrayal of a damsel in distress. "I'm just so clumsy, oh my god, I'm so sorry. Let me just-"

He starts taking off his shirt right in front of Jinhyuk making sure to stretch his arms above his head really slowly as he pulls the shirt past them. The muscles of his upper body contracting and relaxing just the way he wants them displayed. He knows exactly what he's doing. After all, it's his job to know exactly in what angles and positions his body looks the best and he can tell he's successful. 

Once his shirt is off, he can see a visibly perplexed Jinhyuk staring at him with his mouth slightly agape. "Um, I... should... I gotta get back to work now. Don't want to waste your time, Mr. K- I mean, Wooseok, sir."

To say that the smaller is pleased with the reaction he receives, would be the understatement of the year. As he walks into his bedroom to put on a dry shirt, he can't help but smirk at himself in the mirror for what he just pulled.

When he comes back to the bathroom Jinhyuk is lying on his back underneath the sink fixing something above his head. With every movement of his arms, his shirt is lifted a little higher to reveal a small stripe of skin right underneath his belly button. Wooseok wants nothing more than to fall on his knees, hover above the other male and lick his way across that skin. He can feel his pants tighten up around his crotch area.

What the hell is going on with him? He shouldn't be this worked up. He shouldn't be this needy for cock. He already managed to get laid twice this week and it's only Thursday. There should really not be any reason for him to thirst over this plumber as much as he does.

And yet, here he is. Hard, hot and bothered staring at Jinhyuk's hips as they just slightly shift with every movement of his busy arms. Wooseok thinks he's never wanted anything more than to slide himself on top of this man's cock right now, to bounce on top of him and ride him into the sunset. 

It's honestly embarrassing how hard he gets just from imagining that. It's really not like him to be this thirsty for a guy. _Any guy._ But right now, the only thing he wants is for Jinhyuk to bend him over that sink and rip him apart at his core. He has never wanted - no, needed - anyone to come inside him as badly as he wishes the male on his bathroom floor would. Wooseok wants to be filled up to the brim with Jinhyuk's cum, so that he would ooze it out of his little butthole long after the other one was gone.

He wants to be able to taste him still when he fingers himself afterwards just from thinking of how hard he got fucked by the plumber.

It's all just a fantasy, of course. Jinhyuk is still under his sink, innocently fixing it. Not even the slightest idea of all the thoughts he evokes in Wooseok, _the want_ he makes him feel. 

He's not even making eye contact and Wooseok thinks he should've been grateful for that because the moment the plumber does look up to him, the model squeals and runs into the kitchen in embarrassment.

Great._ Just great._ Not only has he inappropriately gotten hard for Jinhyuk just doing his job, now he made a whole fool of himself running off just from meeting the other's eyes. He stays in the kitchen for another ten minutes or so trying to stop thinking of how hot Jinhyuk looks on his bathroom floor.

"Wooseok?" 

He jumps up a little at the sound of his name. When he turns around, the plumber is standing in the doorway to his kitchen just peeking inside to see if he's there.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you," Jinhyuk says with a chuckle. "Anyway, I'm done. Your sink should be fine now and your pipes unclogged."

Something most certainly feels more clogged than ever before right now, Wooseok thinks.

"Ah, thank you," he manages to say a little breathy but thankfully in a normal tone. He made a good choice wearing a slightly oversized shirt this time around because it's covering his crotch and his very visible hard-on too. He pulls a little more on his shirt anyway, just to make sure.

"Nothing to thank me for," Jinhyuk is all smiles again. "I'm just doing my job." 

The tall man hands Wooseok a card. It's a business card of the plumbing company that he used to book him in the first place but on the backside there's a number written with blue ink.

"That's my personal number that I use for work," Jinhyuk informs him. "If there should be any problems with the sink, you can call me directly since I already know about the problem and will probably be most useful to you in case of an emergency."

  
Sure, there certainly is an emergency but Wooseok wasn't entirely sure if the plumber would be willing to assist him in that. 

"Thanks," he answers. "That's very kind of you. I'm sure it's all fine though, but I'll hold onto this just in case."

"Alright, I'll be on my way then," Jinhyuk finally says but not without eyeing Wooseok in a somewhat more intimate manner. Maybe he's trying to tell him to use the number for other purposes too, Wooseok analyses. But perhaps that's just his own horny agenda interpreting an innocent gaze right now. He can't really trust himself with his dick harder than a baseball bat aching to be touched.

"Take care," he manages to say before closing the door behind Jinhyuk.

He leans against the door for a bit trying to wrap his head around what just happened with him. Sure, he is flirty and playful but he's usually not that uncontrollably horny when the other doesn't reciprocate anything. On the contrary, he has always heard from his numerous lovers that it takes quite some work to turn him on and get him all hot and wet but there he is. Lusting over this Jinhyuk guy like there's no tomorrow.

He doesn't really know if he can just continue with his daily life without the prospect of being touched by the other in the near future. As he walks back to his bedroom to take off the ridiculously tight pants and take care of his very own clogged pipes, he wonders if he can manage to break his kitchen sink somehow. Or perhaps the one in the shower. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I hope I didn't waste your time
> 
> if you enjoyed it, let me know in the comments and leave a kudos if you can^^
> 
> cc: https://curiouscat.me/wfwonhui


End file.
